when hope needs a little bit of courage
by invader1
Summary: what happens when davis and TK and the other DDs go to the movies? I can't believe it.... I wrote a daikeru fic!!! plz R


When hope needs a li'l bit of courage.  
  
Ehi guys! How are you? Here I come. This is my new, very short fic. Strange, I'm a takari-devoted fan, but I'm just back from the movies and I realized that I just got the inspiration for a funny Daikeru! I think I must be very sick….. ^O^ =___=  
  
Anyway, I don't own digimon or anything like that. I only own a very sick brain! O_^ O__=  
  
But, I don't want to waste any more time, let's start.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
TK, Davis, Kari, Yolei…. And all the other younger digidestined, were at Kari's, enjoying one of their typical, useless, boring afternoon.  
  
Abruptly Yolei stood up, with fire in her eyes, as usual.  
  
you know what?! You're very annoying! What the hell are we gonna do? Do you want to keep on getting much more bored?!-  
  
all the digidestined looked at her as they were suddenly awaken from a very deep sleep.  
  
TK remarked:  
  
well… not that I mind staying here and get bored…. But.. perhaps we could be more constructive!-  
  
I hate to admit it, but TJ's absolutely right…- replied Davis in frustration.  
  
That's right…. Someone has any purpose?- asked Ken, who hoped to do something that could involve him to stay alone with Davis ( yes, he's absolutely gay!)  
  
Why don't we go to the movies?- purposed Kari happily.  
  
Yeah!!! Great idea!- TK replied hugging a blushing Kari.  
  
Ehi TJ stay away from my girl!- Davis. yelled  
  
As usual they're fighting!!!- Yolei said complaining.  
  
STOP DAVIS!!!!!!!- Kari yelled  
  
All the digidestined shut up, astounded.  
  
o.. o.. ok Kari….- replied a scared Davis.  
  
Ehi guys, why don't you go ahead while we're getting ready?- purposed Yolei  
  
Ehi, but you'll be late! The movie will start at 5 o'clock!.- remarked Cody  
  
Don't worry, Tai'll give us a ride!- assured Kari.  
  
Ok then, we'll take the sits.- TK said resolutely.  
  
The guys went down and headed to the movies. Along their way, which was pretty long, they talked about how annoying was to wait for a girl to get ready.  
  
When they got there, the movie was about to begin.  
  
shit! We must get the tickets right now!!!- Davis was right.  
  
I know goggleboy I know!!!!- replied TK trying to calm down.  
  
What ?????? how dare you!!!!!!- yelled davis furious!  
  
GUYS!!!!! STOP!!!! –Ken yelled, but it was useless.  
  
So, Ken and Cody bought the tickets and took their sits, while TK and Davis was still fighting.  
  
- Ehi TJ!!!!-  
  
the movie has just started!!!!!!!- TK exclaimed  
  
ohhhh I knew!!!!! It's your fault!!!! Damn you!!- Davis replied angrily  
  
shut up !!! now let's get the tickets and take our sits.-  
  
they bought rapidly their tickets and got into the cinema. Inside it was dark, the movie had already started, and they weren't able to find their friends.  
  
So, they sat in the back. There were no people behind or near them.  
  
ehi TB?-  
  
it's TK!-  
  
however.. where are the girls??- asked Davis with a puzzled look.  
  
Oh… I forgot… I dunno… -  
  
The girls were stuck in the traffic with Tai. AHAHAH.  
  
oh you idiot!! If only you took the right way we'd never got stuck in this traffic jam!!!- Kari yelled punching Tai.  
  
Ehi oh!!! It's not my faul.. AHAHHAHAHHAAH!!!-  
  
Soon, all the girls in the car started to punch, kick or slap Tai, who couldn't help it!!!  
  
Back in the cinema.  
  
TK was turning his head around to see if the girls were arrived. Turning his head, his gaze met Davis, who didn't notice it. TK felt a creep all inside his body. He couldn't explain what was it for. He turned his head again, until he reached Davis one more time. That creep again.  
  
" oh man!!! It's him!!! God… his skin…. What AM I THINKIN' 'BOUT!!! I'M NOT GAY!!!! His soft lips….. I thought I was in love with Kari…. No I am in love with her…. But he's so hot too… besides… we're here.. in the dark alone…."  
  
Suddenly Davis noticed TK's gaze on him, and TK turned rapidly his head away from him.  
  
But Davis kept on staring at him. TK… his worst rival… but it was so cute…. So smart… a few minutes before he wanted him to die, now he wanted him so bad…  
  
" oh shit…… What could be so wrong if I kiss him…. It's quite a wonderful situation…. Oh… I want him I want him!!! Only for a second, but I want to try his lip's taste…."  
  
Suddenly TK turned his gaze to Davis, and their eyes met. The brunette's eyes were completely lost in the blonde's ones. TK leaned closer and closer,……. Awkwardly thei lips met.  
  
After a few second of confusion, they both went deeper in the kiss. Soon, their tongues started to play with each other's. it was the Paradise. Davis was enjoying Tk's lips' taste and was doing TK. The fear of being seen by the others made their kiss even more exciting.  
  
After they broke apart, they didn't say nothin. They only held their hands.  
  
The others weren't suspecting anything. It would be the last thing everyone could expect… Davis and TK kissing… AHAHAHAH GOOD FOR A LAUGH!!!!!  
  
In Tai's car:  
  
I'm sure that TK and Davis are fighting like mad!!!! – laughed yolei.  
  
Everyone laughed in agree… if they only knew!!!  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
You liked it?? It sucked? E-mail me!!!! Invader_from_hell@yahoo.it 


End file.
